Rewind
'RWD-ETA' Designation: RWD-Eta, "Rewind" Description: UCI Systems flight-capable advanced combat droid, "Go-Jetter Series" Color Scheme: Military camo Alt Form: Amplified concert speaker tower (right) Robot Mode: humanoid type Armaments: Las-pistol, missile launchers, auxilliary grenades Other: Jump Pack Power Source: Reachargeable Hydrogen-Ion Reactor Core, auxilliary thermal core Visual Sensors: Full-motion video stereoscopic optics. Audio Sensors: Dual stereophonic microphones with extended audible frequency range with speech recognition Shell: Ceramic Titanium buffered with carbon nano-tube multiweave padding, Rigidium carbide laminate, titanium skeleton with carbon polymer foam core. Various alumnium and steel components. Description: Having thoroughly lectured Violet Tokugawa on the serious breach of security and trust she had wrought with the unauthorized programming of RMB-Delta and FZY-Epsilon, I took matters into my own hands with their eventual successors under the code name: "Go-Jetters". With a renewed determination and commitment to ensure the purity of my most sensitive work, the project was conceived and constructed within the confines of my own secret personal laboratory; existing off the grid and in no recorded form on the blueprints of the UCIAT building or its underground system of labs and sub-labs. Having said that, I consider the time I spent from the first vector engineered line drawn to the final screw tightened the most focused I've been on a project that I can remember. Personal notes aside, I found myself turning to the Lord of Raxis for assistance regarding the military scope of units RWD-Eta and EJT-Theta. I propsed a new pair of humanoid support units with advanced combat capability as well as the capacity to make powered flights and hover via the use of integrated jump packs. Initially skeptical, I reassured his highness and eventually secured his support as well as resources and detailed advice from military personnel within his own ranks that he personally recommended. And finally the task of programming the cerebral cores with the most streamlined A.I.'s I had to offer along with the complete suite of military strategy and tactics proved to be one of my most fruitful endevours. I focus on RWD-Eta for this report. Both units are nearly identical save for minor insignificant differences as well as the orientation of their alt forms. Nevertheless, Eta will be the focus of the specifications to follow. Granted, I had my own personal objections to overcome, given my history with Vorostov's savage use of technology for military purposes during the Vorostov Conflict. However, overcoming personal challenges are just as imperative as overcoming the professional and technical ones leading up to and beyond the final build. With that in mind and brutal reminders of the alternatives to reinventing modern warfare ringing as clear as the days of relocating to Westhaven following the capital invasion, I press forward knowing that my creations will be put to good use if and when opportunity arises. I digress. Eta's designs are as follows. Like his other half, Theta, he was designed using the shell, framework, and configuration of Delta and Epsilon for the body. For his internals and software, I turned to using NBD-Nightbird as the metaphorical stencil. From there the physical build took shape rather steadily and efficiently. While much of Zeta's extended balancing and maneuverability hardware was omitted being that Eta and Theta would not require the full range of motion, precision, and speed that a practiced shadow warrior and ninja scout would require to be stealthful, speedy, and powerful, the core systems were retained that Theta could be effective as a mechanical soldier and air trooper. The same power supply and supporting systems were carried over and the shell is a similar composite, tempered to be more effective against standard ammunition as it was a given that both units would take ordinance. The A.I. geno-processor core is of the same line as Delta, Epsilon, and Zeta and capable of supporting its current or future advanced A.I.'s. Currently the digital psyche build is based upon Colonel Scott O'Conner's own brainwaves and personality matrix. I have found the results more than adequate and may consider this as the base template for future humanoid type support units should the need to design and build more arise. Eta, like Theta, is stoic, calculating, and metaphorically stone-faced in the heat of battle. He will follow the chain of command and carry out his orders with efficiency and unquestioning loyalty. For armaments, he carries a modded and adapted las-pistol weapon based on the designs carried by Lord Jaimas of Raxis. The capacity for a riot shield has been implemented but the unit itself has not been added, yet. Also of note are the use of various sub-weapons including the "Selee Schnieder" multi-function combat blade and the grenade payload. Modular missile launcher systems can also be interchanged based on the mission's requirements. And finally the jump pack makes use of both OGPX jet suit technology as well as reverse-engineered Paramis Dragoon jump packs. The final hybrid is integrated into Eta's shell and chassis but can be removed with proper tools and equipment for maintenance. The pack is capable of short flights, hovering, and sudden speed bursts. But these are all limited by the smaller size and thus diminished fuel capacity. Eta and its counterpart, Theta have only participated in one actual field work instance, taking part in a mission against Destiny's Call. Accompanying UCIAT second in command, Bunnie Rabbot and Colonel Scott O'Conner, both units proved effective in the field despite briefly encoutering Sjathrek; neither unit actually engaged said former enemy. Due to cutbacks and downsizing during the Westhaven relocation and temporary migration, both units were deactivated and placed into storage, where they remain today. While the need has not come up for their reactivation and recommissioning, I will not write them off as relics of the past. Yet I find myself hoping that the situation does not turn so problematic that I will need to call upon the full scope of their combat potential. I can only hope for the best." -Dr. Nikita Lynx